Plumbers typically install and repair pipes made of copper or PVC or other materials generally used to produce pipes. Assembling these pipes requires various liquid and semi-liquid compounds. Examples of such compounds include primers, glues, and flux. The pipes are usually located within ceilings, in crawl spaces, and other restricted spaces. Limited space is the norm; therefore carrying tools is a challenge. Further, the liquids and flux used are most often carried in containers sealed by screw-on or snap-on caps. Leaving caps off of the containers can cause the liquids and semi-liquids to harden or to become contaminated or to spill. A handy means of properly carrying the containers is needed. Further, a plumber needs a means for carrying and holding the containers so that only one hand is needed to remove a lid. The containers should also be carried so that they cannot fall out of any carrying device. Such a device should be able to firmly hold the containers as needed, and release the containers when needed. The capture and the release of the containers should be convenient and easy. The present plumber's caddy successfully addresses these concerns and needs.